


Kuroko's 'Girlfriend'

by CaramelRainbows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dominant Kuroko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelRainbows/pseuds/CaramelRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko hates that whenever he and Kise go out, he's always stolen away by his fans. Kise knows this and decides to dress a little differently for today's date to make sure the only hands that are on him are Kuroko's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's 'Girlfriend'

Kuroko doesn’t like that Kise is always recognised when they’re out together. No matter where they go, girls seem to rush at the blonde from every direction. He knows it’s because he’s a model and he has a lot of fans but do these people know the meaning of ‘personal life’? Because he does have one and it involved the little blue haired boy.

Kise knew it upsets him even if Kuroko didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. The lack of affection from his beloved Kurokocchi after a fan frenzy spoke millions to him. But Kise could never bring himself to be rude to the girls. He would sometimes try to brush them off but they were too star struck to take notice of it so the same thing happened every date. He hoped the same wouldn’t happen on this date.

Kuroko was waiting for Kise at the train station. He inspected the time on his phone then tucked it away with a sigh. Kise was running late. He assumed he was going to get a text any minute explaining how a last minute job reared its ugly head and he wouldn’t be able to make it.

But then he heard it.

“Kurokocchi!”

He turned to the source of the voice but didn’t see Kise. He did see a blonde but it was a girl with long golden hair. She was waving her arms around frantically like Kise does though.

“Oh no,” Kuroko deadpanned.

It wasn’t a girl. It _was_ Kise.

“Kurokocchi! I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t figure out what shoes to wear,” the blonde said when he stopped in front of Kuroko.

“No way,” Kuroko said and tried to walk away.

“Noooo,” Kise whined and grabbed onto the smaller male, “I did this so no one would recognise me.”

“I barely recognised you.”

“Then its working!”

Kuroko was reluctant to go along with this plan of Kise’s but it was true – no girls were coming near them. A few were pointing, whispering and giggling but that was more because Kuroko’s ‘girlfriend’ was taller than him. He didn’t get to protest more anyway because Kise was already dragging him onto the train.

“So, how do I look?” Kise asked with a wink.

Kuroko honestly didn’t know what to say. He was wearing a light pink miniskirt and a baby blue camisole. The shoes he’d picked out were white boots and pink thigh high socks. In the blonde wig he was wearing – which didn’t look like a wig – he had three blue star shaped clips on the left side of his head. He did look like a girl. He’d even painted his nails a pastel yellow… and was he wearing a little makeup?

‘Dammit, he’s cute,’ Kuroko cursed in his head.

“I’m not hearing an answer,” Kise teased in a sing song voice.

“Are you wearing girly underwear?” was what Kuroko came out with.

He’d panicked. He did think Kise looked good and was happy no girls were bombarding them but now he’d notice guys looking at him the way Kuroko looked at a vanilla shake after training. He didn’t like it. He pulled Kise towards him protectively as the taller man was giggling over Kuroko’s question. He leant down and whispered in his ear, “Maybe.”

That meant yes. Of course that meant yes and the blonde was being a cheeky little shit about it. He gave Kuroko’s ear a playful lick then nuzzled his face into the crook of Kuroko’s neck. He could feel the light stickiness of lip gloss on his skin.

Then the unacceptable happened. Kuroko knew there were people on trains that were considered ‘train perverts’ but he’d never actually seen it. He felt Kise jolt a little in his arms and let out a small gasp. Kuroko looked behind Kise to see an older man feeling out his boyfriend’s rear. He wasn’t facing them and was trying to do it casually, thinking he wouldn’t get away with it.

“Ah, Kurokocchi,” Kise whimpered.

Kuroko lashed out with his arm and grabbed the intruding hand, twisting it hard and in a direction it shouldn’t go. The older man turned to him, mid yelp, then saw the glare Kuroko was shooting him. Oh, if only looks could kill. With fear in his eyes, the older man snatched his hand away, cradling it a bit. Kuroko also noticed some other people – mainly guys – had taken note not to mess with the ‘girl’ in his arms.

“Are you okay?” Kuroko asked, looking up at Kise. The taller man had a faint blush but that might’ve been the makeup. He was chewing on his lower lip in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” he murmured, pulling his beloved Kurokocchi closer.

The blue haired boy couldn’t help it. Kise was being too cute and he wanted to mess with him just a tiny bit. He’d definitely stop if Kise wanted him to but first, time to test the waters. He slid his hands down to Kise’s thighs then slipped his hands up underneath the skirt. Kise’s eyes widened and shot Kuroko a look.

‘At least he knew they were my hands,’ Kuroko thought to himself.

He gently massaged the soft mounds of flesh, taking note of the frilly feel of the underwear he was groping. Kise had plunged his head back into Kuroko’s neck, nibbling on the flesh to keep himself from letting out any noises. Kuroko smiled mischievously and asked, “Do you want me to continue?”

“J-just for a little bit longer…” Kise whispered.

Kuroko slipped his fingers inside the fabric and began to tease the blonde’s entrance. Kise jolted once more but out of pleasure this time rather than embarrassment. He pushed his nether regions closer to Kuroko. The smaller man got the hint.

He brought one hand around to the front and began massaging the bulge that was forming. The other hand had now started inserting a finger. Kise whirled his head around to check if anyone was watching but everyone was too squished together to be able to see anything below their shoulders.

Then the train wobbled for a moment which caused a few people to stumble. One such stumbler that was right behind Kise accidently bumped into him – or more specifically, Kuroko’s hand – which pushed Kuroko’s finger all the way in.

“Ahn!” Kise accidently moaned.

The man turned his head and apologised, asking if the ‘young lady’ was alright. Kise shook his head a gave a forced smile, making something up about stubbing his toe. Kuroko grinned, flexing the buried finger making Kise flinch.

“W-we’re nearly a-at our stop,” he said, trying desperately not to show his arousal.

“Oh, okay then,” Kuroko said simply, removing his hands altogether. The sudden feeling of Kuroko’s hands not being on him left Kise feeling incomplete. He’d become horny.

In public.

On a train.

_In women’s clothing._

They walked off the train hand in hand like a normal couple. Kuroko looked pleased with himself while Kise just looked awkward. Kuroko was asking where they wanted to go to for lunch while Kise was using the hand that wasn’t holding Kuroko’s to keep tugging his skirt down, trying to hide his erection.

“Kurokocchi, it’s hard to walk,” he whined.

“Then hurry up and choose a place,” Kuroko replied, smiling cheerfully.

As much as Kise loved him, he couldn’t help but think, ‘This little bastard is enjoying himself. Who does he think is he, Aominecchi?! Or worse, maybe he’s been hanging out with Akashicchi… No! My baby!’

While Kise had his weird little internal monologue, Kuroko went ahead a chose a place. He stepped confidently into a little café that was full of couples sipping on coffee and eating cake. The tables were covered in long tablecloths which gave Kuroko an idea.

He picked a table at the back (as you would when planning something naughty) and made Kise sit and wait for him while he went to order food and drink. Kuroko was planning to continue their earlier playtime from the train right under the tablecloth.

Kise was unaware of this plan but he was painfully aware of his vital regions. He’d also noticed the tablecloths and planned to take full advantage of them before Kuroko got back. It probably would’ve been easier to just go to the bathroom but Kise couldn’t find the way to them from where he was sitting. He didn’t want to get up and start wandering around looking for them because it was just too difficult walking with a blatant boner.

He slipped his hand into his frilly panties, making sure the cloth hid his bottom half and began stroking. It was handy where he was sitting to do this task because he was facing the wall and no one could see the look on his face. His eyes bore into the wall and his feet lifted slightly but the tips of his toes dug into the ground. He had brought his other hand to his mouth to cover it, making it look from behind as if he was just leaning on his hand in a bored and casual fashion.

The only one who wasn’t fooled by that was Kuroko as he returned with two coffees and a slice of cake to share. He placed them on the table which made Kise halt his actions suddenly then watched as Kuroko sat down, a pleasant smirk gracing his features.

“You just couldn’t wait could you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kuroko had taken the shoe off his right foot and brought it to Kise’s crotch to push the hand away and take its place. He moved it slowly up and down the blonde’s shaft, causing little mewls to escape his mouth.

“Kurokocchi, I d-don’t think I can…”

“We’re out on a date. I think you can call me by my first name, _Ryouta_ ,” Kuroko said, halting his foot at the tip of Kise’s cock.

“T-Tetsuya…”

“Better.”

Then the motions continued. Kuroko knew he was being a little harsh on Kise but it felt good to be the one all over him instead of his fan girls. In a way, it was a small act of revenge that he would apologise for later – likely in the bedroom by being the submissive one. For now, he would enjoy being the dominant one.

“C-can we go to the bathroom?” Kise asked shyly, his cheeks flushed (Kuroko was now certain that wasn’t makeup).

Kuroko tapped a finger on his lips and looked up at the ceiling as if lost in thought. He was just doing it to tease his boyfriend. He had planned to move to the bathroom eventually, he just didn’t think Kise would crack so soon.

“Hmmmm… but we have such delicious food in front of us…”

Kise leant forward a whispered heatedly, “Take me to the bathroom right now and I’ll show you some ‘delicious food.’”

Kuroko wasn’t sure what to make of that but accepted nonetheless. They hurried to the bathroom which Kuroko found easily – having mapped out its location when they first entered and pushed Kise into the men’s bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one there.

They stumbled into a stall, locked it and then Kise wasted no time in lifting up his skirt to display himself to Kuroko. The smaller man’s eyes widened slightly at the head poking out of the frilly pink panties with cute little bows on the side.

“H-hurry,” Kise whimpered.

Kuroko showed mercy and leant in front of Kise, pulling down the slightly damp underwear. He took Kise’s weeping cock into his mouth and put the same finger from before into Kise’s rear in one fluid motion. This time, Kise let himself cry out. Both hands flew to Kuroko’s head as the smaller one bobbed up and down, his finger also doing a similar motion.

He introduced a second finger which made Kise wince a bit but he didn’t complain. He knew the end result would be worth it. Kuroko removed his mouth from Kise then looked up at him with a gentle smile, the mischievous mood melting away and leaving behind the truly loving Kuroko Tetsuya.

After a bit more preparation and the removal of Kise’s underwear, Kise slid down and positioned himself over Kuroko who had taken his own hard dick out. Before beginning his descent, he couldn’t help but ask, “How long have you had that?”

“Pretty much as soon as I saw you.”

“How are you so good at hiding that?!”

Kuroko shrugged indifferently then pulled Kise down, nudging himself into his boyfriend’s heat. Kise shuddered as he let himself be lowered more and more until Kuroko filled him completely. After a moment of adjusting, Kise began to lift his hips then slowly lower them back down. Kuroko brought his hand to Kise’s erection and pumped it in time of Kise’s movements.

Everything was going fine – both of them getting quite close to unravelling – until someone walked into the bathroom, startling them both. Thank goodness the cubicle doors reached the floor otherwise they both would have been done for. Kuroko would’ve been fine waiting for the man to leave but Kise was fed up with being denied release.

“Keep going,” he whispered, a needy look on his face.

Kuroko, not being one to disappoint, started thrusting in and out of Kise who had gone back to trying desperately not to cry out. You’d think after having to do that for the majority of the day he’d have mastered it by now.

Kuroko felt himself nearing his peak and began thrusting erratically, hand pumping Kise faster until eventually Kise released along with a muffled moan of ‘Tetsuya’ into Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko followed suit not too long afterwards, plunging deep into Kise and holding his hips in place whispering ‘Ryouta’ ever so softly into Kise’s ear.

When they heard the man (finally) leave, they began to clean themselves up and readjust their haphazard appearance. Before exiting the cubicle, Kise captured the smaller man in a kiss – their first kiss of the day in fact.

“Best date ever,” Kuroko said when they broke apart.

“Screwing in a cubicle is your idea of a good date?” Kise asked quizzically.

Kuroko shook his head and leant into the blonde, looking him lovingly in the eyes and saying, “Having you all to myself is my idea of a good date.”


End file.
